Interrupted
by jsarahs
Summary: prompt: zuko and katara are secretly dating (it's no longer a secret)


A little treat (my beta squad came up with) to keep you lovelies going as I attempt to churn out the next chapter of lfdy. I'm always, always, open to prompts (especially smutty ones), so drop me any you have and you shall receive.

* * *

The door slams shut behind her, the force of it shaking the photo frames on the wall.

"Zuko," She pleads against his mouth, breathless and needy.

He smirks into the kiss. Katara almost rolls her eyes, bites his lip to shut him up. His hands are everywhere, on the skin under the hem of her skirt, along the nape of her neck where he presses, burns. He's walking her back towards the edge of the couch, pulling back from the kiss to tug her shirt off, reaching around to pull his own over his head. Their clothes are reduced to a pile on the floor of his apartment.

The plan was to drop her home after the movie, but after she climbed onto his lap once they got in the car, his brain basically stopped working. Breaking multiple speeding limits, her fingers tracing shapes along his inner fucking thigh, he got outside his building in a record-breaking six minutes. A very distracted elevator ride later, he fumbled with his keys and finally, finally, they were alone.

The back of her knees hits the armrest, and she lets herself fall back onto the plush couch, pulling him by the neck along with her. Her knees part to let her boyfriend sink into the space between them, pressing against her where she needs friction most.

Zuko sighs into her neck when her hips push up to meet the strain in his jeans. Her deft fingers reach between them, unclasping his belt with practised ease and yanking it from him.

He chuckles at the need that has all his blood rushing south. "Someone's eager."

"Oh, bite me." She snaps, cheeks reddening and legs wrapping around his waist to get even closer.

He hums in what sounds like agreement, grazing his lips along the curve of her neck. "If you insist."

Zuko's teeth nip at her skin, eliciting a soft moan that turns into a strangled cry when he bites harder, making sure to leave a mark. Her head lolls back against a cushion, hands burying themselves in his hair to keep his mouth in place. He sucks on a patch of skin in reward for the sounds she makes. She's always so vocal, it drives him crazy. He's lost count of the times his neighbours have given him abrupt high-fives or blushed furiously as he walked passed. Buzz. Bu-buzz.

Tired of his smug smile pressing against her skin, Katara drags his lips back to hers. The power shifts between them just like that. He braces a hand beside her to keep most of his weight off her, the other trailing down her chest to palm at a breast through her lace bra. Buzz, Buzz. Buzz.

"Easy, boy." Katara murmurs against his mouth at the vibrating against her hip.

"Funny." He whispers back, dropping a lingering kiss onto her swollen lips before lifting himself up. She whines when he leaves her bare against a rush of cold air to pull his phone out. He doesn't pay his flashing screen any mind, turning his phone off and tossing it onto the coffee table with a grin at his pouting girlfriend.

He dips down teasingly, close but not close enough. "Did you want something?"

She narrows her eyes into slits, trying to force their bodies closer. But he doesn't budge, only quirks an eyebrow, dragging his thumb over her lips. "Say it."

Katara shakes her head, parts her lips to take his thumb into her mouth and sink her teeth into it. Zuko growls, flipping her up to straddle his hips as he leans back into the sofa. She releases his thumb with a victorious smile. It doesn't last long, however, when he licks the pad of his finger and slips it up under her skirt.

She melts into a puddle as he swiftly pushes her underwear aside and—-"Fuck."

"Fuck, what?" He rasps into her ear, pushing his forefinger into her with ease. He has to bite his tongue from wincing at how wet she is already. "Ask nicely, Katara."

"Zuko." She grits out between clenched teeth, grinding down onto his hand in a silent beg for friction. He shows her a little mercy, sliding in a second finger and pumping them a little harder, just how she likes it. Her mind whirls, barely able to come up with any coherent thoughts, let alone speak. "Zuko, come on."

There's a thousand possible double entendres on his tongue, but she anticipates his quick retort and dives her tongue into his mouth. He drives into her faster once she curls her tongue around his, swallowing his groan at the taste of her. He's dizzy with excitement as she rubs herself against his long, dexterous fingers, hurtling to the edge. Katara can no longer breathe steadily, her mouth pressed open against his as she all but screams.

Her nails dig into the back of his neck, almost breaking skin. He's straight-up fucking her with his fingers now, and she arches her back in reaction to the increase in pace. Zuko's tongue darts out to lick a path up the curve of her throat. She tastes so damn good.

She starts to shake in that way she does when she's close, so he pulls out of her entirely, leaving her a mess of nerves. "What the fuck?"

He doesn't bother answering, only looks right at her as he sucks a finger into his mouth. So good. His eyes close at the taste of her, and with a muffled groan he's licked his finger clean. She stares at him with wide eyes, her pupils blown. Oh, she's going to devour him. With a hungry look, she leaves a trail of hot kisses down his jaw, his neck. Zuko doesn't think he'll make it to the bedroom, settling for taking her right here, right now—

"Hey, Zuko why is your phone off—Oh my God!"

Zuko freezes, one hand on his girlfriend's waist, the other trailing a dangerous path up her thigh. Katara freezes too, the smooth skin of his shoulder between her teeth. They stay completely still, unable to move.

The couch is side-on to the door, which means whoever has barged in has direct view of their very compromising, very un-friendly position. And with the multiple gasps, it seems they have themselves an entire audience.

Katara buries her head into his neck, hiding away from the light streaming in from the hall, from whoever just walked in on them. He can feel the heat of her cheeks against his chest. Zuko, ever the shameless one, takes the opportunity of their shock to pluck his shirt from the floor and drape it over her, who jumps off him and turns away to button it up with furious speed. He braces himself, standing to face his uninvited guests that are frozen in the doorway.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod, you two—are you—holy shit." It's Aang, and he can't string together a sentence. Toph is grinning beside him, arms crossed as if she's won a bet. Suki is behind them, hand clasped over her mouth as if containing a laugh.

Honestly, the whole secret relationship thing was going so well. Six months-well, even. But of course, their friends had absolutely no boundaries. Who enters someone's place without fucking knocking? Clearly, he needed to have a talk about boundaries with them. Now more than ever.

"Katara?! What the fuck—that's my sister, Zuko!" Sokka shrieks, his hands covering his eyes. "Ohmygod, you and my sister. My sister. You're—nngh with my sister!"

Zuko, frankly, isn't in the mood for this. He inhales through his nose, shutting his eyes briefly. "I am aware."

Sokka still has his hands over his eyes, shaking his head as if it would get rid of the image. "Nonono, this is a dream—a nightmare, just a nightmare, Sokka. Wake up. Wake up!"

Katara joins her boyfriend, her face flushed and hands fisted at her sides. She looks downright pissed.

Toph rolls her eyes. "Oh, calm down, Snoozles. They've been fucking for months."

"What?!" The room shouts in unison, staring pointedly at the blind girl who shrugs. Zuko hides a smirk behind the gesture of rubbing his chin, throwing Katara a look that says, 'I told you so'.

Aang sputters, looking about ready to faint. "When—how—you—what—"

"You!" Sokka finally removes his hands from his face, pointing an accusatory finger at Zuko. "I'll kill you later." His finger moves to Katara, who has her arms crossed. "And you. Get your clothes, you're coming with me."

Katara scoffs, "No, I'm not."

Sokka's jaw drops to the floor. Aang is still trying to get his head around what he's just seen, and Suki looks on at the couple with beaming approval. Zuko sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He leans towards Katara, who is directing a death stare at her brother, to press a kiss onto her temple.

With that, he walks towards the kitchen, nodding to Toph and Suki. "You guys want some tea?"

"Absolutely," Suki grins, taking a seat at the island with Toph.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not? Yes you are missy, even if I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming—"

"Oh my god, Sokka! Shut up! You don't control me." Katara huffs. "And you have really shit timing, by the way!"

"Timing? Timing?!" Sokka yells, mouth foaming and hands flailing. "It's a good thing we got here before you—you—"

"What? Had sex with my boyfriend?! Grow up, Sokka." Katara snaps, her voice raising to match her sibling's.

Aang's got his hand on his scalp, looking more confused than ever. "Boyfriend…?"

"Yes, my boyfriend! Zuko's my boyfriend. Get the hell over it—God! Zuko, why didn't you lock the damn door?"

Zuko calmly pours steaming water from the kettle into three cups. "I was a little preoccupied, if you don't recall."

"There's no way I'm letting this happen." Sokka rants. "You can't fucking date my best friend, Katara!"

Aang's eyes snap up to his. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You have no say in who I date, Sokka." She rolls her eyes, foot stomping against the floor as her patience runs thin.

"The Hell I don't!"

Toph hums into the rim of her cup, "This is really good."

Zuko nods, sipping his own. "It's Wūlóng, Uncle had it shipped from China."

"You don't." Katara seethes. "Now, get out. I have your best friend to date, over and over and over again, all night long."

Sokka thrusts his fingers into his ears. "Lalala, I can't hear you!" His eyes fall on Zuko, and his voice is louder than ever when he shouts. "You have just been replaced by Aang as best-bro, you snake!"

Zuko has the decency to look guilty. He'd gone to great lengths to keep Sokka from finding out, purely for this reason here. Sokka has a tendency to overreact. Though to be fair, Zuko has caught himself wanting to tell his closest friend the truth a few times, over video games or after their weekly soccer practise. But the wording has always been difficult. What was he supposed to say? 'I've been in love with your sister for three years and we started dating six months ago'? This isn't quite how they imagined 'coming out', but part of him is relieved it's finally over. Don't get him wrong, sneaking around has been sexy. But sometimes he's wanted nothing more than to touch his girlfriend after a long day of thinking about her, without having to wait till they were away from all civilisation.

He sets his empty mug down. "I'm sorry. We were going to tell you, all of you."

"What!" Sokka shouts back, unable to hear with his fingers still lodged in his ears.

Katara huffs, looking over at Suki in a silent plea. Suki chugs the last of her tea, winks at Zuko and begins dragging her boyfriend out of the room. "Took you two long enough. See you tomorrow." Sokka is stronger but Suki shoots him an angry look and pinches his ear, pulling on it. Wincing, Sokka follows his girlfriend out, or rather, is yanked away by his ear, shouting. "This isn't over!"

"How did I miss this?" Aang mumbles to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Toph slaps her palm onto her face, and with a 'Nothing gets passed you, Twinkletoes', she's pushed him out too.

Once the door is shut firmly behind them, Katara locks it in three different ways, slumping against it with an exhausted exhale. "They'll get over it." She answers his unasked question, tipping her head back against the door. Her eyes fall on Zuko, still shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips. Her mouth waters.

He smirks at her, eyes aflame now that they're alone again. Soon enough, he's got her trapped between him and the door. "This seems familiar."

"Mhm," She nods frantically, dragging him down for a brutal kiss.

He has to brace himself on the wall to keep from losing his balance at her force. With a low grunt, he locks his hands under her knees, picking her up and securing her legs around his waist. Once she's lying flat on his bed with him hovering over her, he laughs into her clavicle at the way she claws at his bare back. "What was that you said about dating me, over and over, all night long?"

She giggles when he brushes his nose over her skin, unbuttoning her—his shirt. "Maybe I overestimated your stamina."

"Did you?" He asks, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off. Her fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down with barely concealed thrill.

She didn't.

* * *

Drop me your prompts!


End file.
